Tris and Uriah
by Thefirststiff
Summary: Tris finds out that Four doesn't like her then finds out that Uriah does during a game of Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just giving this topic a try so if it doesn't get updated after a while then I'm sorry. **

"Tris, hey" Four ran up to me

"Hey"

"Listen can I talk to you?"

"You already are so go ahead" I was getting annoyed

"Okay, so as you know how Zeke has been trying to set us up because I supposedly like you right?"

"And you only like me as a friend, I understand Four" what I said was not a lie, I did understand, how can someone like me.

"I'm sorry if Zeke led you on, he's not the brightest man alive."

"It's fine, I've got to go" I turned and headed to my apartment

When I got there Uriah was standing outside the door

"Hey TrissyPoo"

"Hey Uri"

"What's wrong?" He obviously can see the hurt in my eyes

"Nothing, I'm fine" that wasn't a total lie, I'm just glad he's not Christina

"Well I'm going to stop bugging you but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a game of truth or dare in my apartment at 3"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be there" he left so I went inside and got ready seeing as it was in a half hour.

I kept it simple and just wore a black v-neck with some skinny jeans and a jacket.

I couldn't get Uri out of my mind, the way he leaned onto the doorframe.

It was soon time to leave so I walk to Uriah's and Zeke's apartment which wasn't that far away

When I got there I sat between Uriah and Christina

"So, me and Uriah changed the rules a little bit, instead of just taking off an article of clothing you also have to have a shot of whiskey"

"Me first!" Uriah screamed like a little girl

"Tris T or D?"

"Dare"

"Seven minutes with Four"

Without thinking I took off my jacket and took a shot of whiskey

"Christina T or D"

"Truth"

"How far have you and Will gone"

"Second base"

"Uriah"

"Dare"

"Seven minutes with Tris" Uriah just grabbed my hand and dragged me to a closet

"Tris I like you" Uriah said once the door was shut

"I like you too" after I said that he kissed me, and I kissed back. He pushed me back against the wall and deepened the kiss.

Soon enough the 7 minutes were over

The game lasted for a few more hours

"Okay we're going to end the game here because everyone's looking tired" announced Zeke

"Only person who can stay is Shauna, so everyone out including Uriah" he added

"But I live here"

"Do you really want to stay?"

"No"

Once we were out the door they slammed it shut.

"Uriah if you want to you can sleep in my apartment" I offered

"Okay"

I grabbed his hand and ran

"I'll get the couch, you can have my bed" I offered

"No I'll sleep on the couch" Uri protested

"How about we both get the bed so no one is on the couch"

"Okay" after that left my mouth his mouth was on mine, hands on my waist pushing me against the door.

When he pulled away I yawned

He took me by surprise and carried me bridal style to bed them lied me down

"Night TrissyPoo"

"Night Uri"

**I do not own Divergent. I know that the game is actually dare after reading 'Four' but I don't like that game for this story but please review and if you want some FourTris I have a story of that but it's not done. Four reviews and I'll update sooner. (Four is a cool number.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is a pretty short chapter but I want to thank the Guest that gave me really good criticism and I want to just let every reader know that if you see a way I can improve my writing or stories please feel free to tell me. Sometimes I hush my stories other times I take my time. I also want to tell you guys that I currently have writers block so any ideas are welcome. Enjoy!**

Tris POV:

I woke up with someone's arms around me then remembered it was Uriah, he's so cute when he sleeps. Did I just think that? Ugh what's wrong with me. He is cute though.

He started moving

"Morning Tris" he said stretching

"Morning" I gave him a peck on the lips then got up

"No, Tris you were warm" he whined

"Well put on a shirt and maybe you'd be"

"Fine"

"What is with guys and sleeping shirtless though"

"It's more comfortable and we get to show off our amazing abs" he gestured to his 'abs'

"Ha, like you have any" I said smiling

"Dauntless cake helps keep them so good" he laughs rubbing his stomach

"Uri you're awesome but you're obsessed with cake"

"And how can you not be? It's amazing."

"But I wouldn't eat it everyday for every meal, I'd get sick of it; too much chocolate"

"Whatever"

"I'm going to go back to my room to change I'll see you in the cafeteria?" I say about to leave the room

"No don't leave I get lonely" he looks genuinely sad

"I'll see you in 5 minutes" and with that I'm out of his room

I run into Christina as I'm walking and she immediately interrogated me with I hate.

"So.. What happened with Uri?" She says wiggling her eyebrows and I know what she means

"Nothing happened, we just kissed and slept, I swear." I say knowing she used to be Candor so she knows when I lie

"Okay, I believe you, but be careful around Marlene, she likes him, a lot." She knows we're good friends so she just tries to make sure I don't get her mad.

"I got to go, I told Uri I'd meet him in the cafeteria" I say walking past her until I ran into Four

"Sorry" I say then start walking away

"It's fine, you're taking me not liking you really well" he says like its the least obvious thing in the world

"I'm not a girl that drools over guys she can't have; or that everyone throws themselves at." I say like its not even going to hurt him. It hurt to be told he doesn't like me. But why would he? He can get _any_ girl he wants, plus I have Uri.

"I'm not that kind of guy but I got to go." Then he's gone and I see Uriah walking towards me looking angry, or maybe is it jealousy?

"What did he want?" He tried to sound calm but it didn't work that well

"I ran into him and he and I just talked about me liking him;which I don't. Since he told me he doesn't like me. Nothing went on Uri, I wouldn't do that to you" I smile slightly, he hugs me and we walk to the cafeteria to eat.

**Please review and criticize me I'd like to improve and make the story better. But I may take a few days on the next chapter. I'm going to attempt to make it less rushed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Divergent. Thanks for all reviews that I've gotten please continue to review because I love to know if you are or aren't interested. I know I said I had writers block but thanks to an awesome reviewer I got an idea I could build off of. **

Uriah POV:

After lunch Tris went shopping with Christina so I decided to talk to Zeke about Tris.

"Zeke"

"Yeah bro?"

"I need your help" he looked happy that I came to him because there are better people but he's the best person for me to ask.

"With what? Tris?"

"Yeah"

"You came to the Almighty Zeke for his amazing advice?! I'll help you on one condition." Ugh, his conditions are never good.

"What is it?"

"You have to stay out of the apartment for a week."

"Fine. But do you know if Four likes her?"

"I actually do, he does slightly like her but he's letting you have her so he backed off and told her he didn't like her. So he does but we're his friends so he's letting you have her."

"I never knew he could be nice; can we do a truth or dare tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll text everyone"

"One last thing, what do I do if I think I love her?"

"Tell her that you think you might then see what she says"

He has never given me such decent advice before he usually doesn't care.

Tris POV:

"Tris tell me what happened last night and what's going on between you and Uri" Christina can't shop without talking about boys

"Nothing happened between us really, we just slept in my bed together. We're dating, we've kissed but no farther." I'm not scared of intimacy, I'm just scared of losing it to the wrong person.

"Do you love him?"

I had to think about this question for a minute. I I couldn't say the wrong thing. I thought about his eyes, all the love they show for me, his abs, although I'm not in it for just looks. Then finally his personality; he can change your mood fast. I finally made up my mind.

"Yes Chris, I think I do." She squealed

"Truth or dare tonight at Zeke's. I'm dressing you up."

"Ugh"

By the time we got done shopping we had a half hour to get ready. The clothes I got for tonight consisted of:

Lingerie (Christina's choice)

Black loose tank top

Black sweatshirt

Black skinny jeans

Bracelets

When I got don't changing Chris had to do my makeup but she took it light with a nude smoky eye, black liquid eyeliner, peach blush, with a little bit of lip gloss.

Honestly I didn't look bad.

Chris finished her makeup faster than she did mine then we headed to Zeke's apartment.

Uriah POV:

When Tris walked in I couldn't believe my eyes; she looked beautiful, nothing like any other girl.

"URIAH" it was Tris

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?" She's really curious, I love that.

"How beautiful you look, now lets start this game" I whispered the first part in her ear then the rest I shouted away from her ear

"Four T or D?" I continued

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit next to the girl you like" he was already sitting next to Tris so he didn't move

"Tris T or D?"

"Truth"

"What are one of your fears?"

"Watching people I love die. Christina?"

"Dare"

"Sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game" I see why Tris chose that. Christina was wearing a dress.

Surprisingly she sat on his lap although she didn't want to.

"Uriah T or D"

"Truth" I'm not in the mood for a dare.

"Do you love Tris?"

"I might" I'm honestly scared to know if she does or not.

"It's a yes or no answer"

"Yes I do" Tris kissed me cheek to let me know that she does too

**Let me know if you like the different POV's. 4 reviews till next chapter (I currently have 6, so that'll equal 10) just to let you guys know «well girls and guys» I follow back if you follow my stories or my account. I am a FourTris shipper but I'm tired of that so I'm kinda looking for some other Divergent couples but with either Four or Tris. Sorry I talk a lot but I want to tell you guys that I struggled in ELa (English) this year but I improved so I'm doing this to keep myself occupied and improve my writing. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll update either later today or tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy doing nothing. Thanks for all the views, I honestly am so happy that I've got almost 800 views. Thanks to all that reviewed even though it was only 2 people. **

Tris POV:

"It's a yes or no answer"

"Yes I do" Uriah admitted. Wait, he loves me? Do I love him? Yes I do. I just kissed his cheek

"Zeke Truth or Dare?" Uriah continued

"Dare"

"Draw anything you would like on Christina's face with eyeliner"

Zeke ended up drawing a unibrow, mustache, and goatee

"Tris"

"Dare" I was bored so I was sitting on Uriah's lap playing with his hands

He leaned over and whispered my dare into my ear

"Do whatever you can to give Uriah a boner" I just laughed and whispered sexual things in his ear till I felt it on the back of my thigh

"Me and Uriah are going to leave its getting late"

"And Uriah doesn't want to stay any longer in his condition" Zeke added laughing

Uriah just shot him a death glare got up quickly and headed out with me right behind him

"Why did you have to do that?!"

"It was dare."

"Tris, do you know how hard it for a guy to control himself?"

"Well I'm not a guy so no, I don't."

"Do you want to see what I could do to you if I don't control myself?"

"Sure" he grabbed my waist and started kissing me very passionately, at first it surprised me then I kissed back

He pushed me back into the door to my apartment while he tried unlocking it for me.

When we got inside he stopped kissing me he threw me over his shoulder and plopped me down on my bed with him laying next to me

"See what happens when you do that?"

"That wasn't bad"

"I was still controlling myself, but go to bed Tris, I love you" he kissed my forehead

"I love you too"

That night I had no bad dreams

Uriah POV:

"Morning Trissy" I said once I saw her eyes open

"Morning Uri" she said getting up

"Where are you going?"

"To shower, I smell like a guy"

"Oh well, I'm gonna go get us some food"

I left the room only to run into Four

"Hey Uriah" he said ignoring the fact that I actually ran into him.

"Hey Four"

"You sleep at Tris' last night?"

"Yeah, Zeke kicked me out so he could spend time with Shauna."

"Oh"

Yeah, so where are you heading?"

"Control Room, I'm working an early shift"

"It's like 9, is that your early shift?"

"Yes seeing as I was up late with your idiot brother who was drunk"

"He is a pretty big idiot"

"Well it was nice talking to you but I got to go" and with that he left which I was glad because its a little weird talking to him.

When I went into the cafeteria I grabbed two slices of Dauntless cake with two muffins.

When I returned to her room she had just finished putting on her shirt.

"Here you go" I handed her a muffin

"So I get no cake?" She gave me the most adorable puppy dog eyes

"Well we'll see but I think I'm gonna give you this muffin instead of the cake" I held up the muffin

"You wouldn't" she glared at me, although it was meant to be scary it was kinda cute

"I would" I matched her glare

Tris POV:

The way he tried matching my glare was so sexy

I debated on whether or not to grab the cake then run or tease him to get it.

I got up, grabbed the plate and ran while eating the cake

"HOW DARE YOU" he was mad

"Mmm.. this cake is delicious"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

"How did you know?"

That took me by surprise

"Because I love you too" I kissed him he pulled away and then out of no where he shoved cake in my face

"That's what you get for stealing my cake" he kissed me removing some of the cake from my mouth

"I'm gonna go wash my face now"

Christina POV:

"On the way to the cafeteria can we stop by Tris' I need to give her back a pair of jeans"

"Yeah"

Uriah POV:

I heard a knock on the door so I decided to get it while Tris continued to wash her face

"Oh hey Chris"

"Where's Tris?"

"Washing her face"

"What did you guys do— wait I don't want to know."

"I shoved cake on her face because she stole my cake"

"Oh hey Chris" Tris said exiting the bathroom

"Here's your jeans" Chris tossed them to Tris

"So what do you guys have planned today?" I wondered

"You can hang out with Will, I'm stealing Tris"

"No not Trissy" I pretended to want her to stay

"Bye Uri" she left with Christina leaving me and will alone

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we could go wake up Zeke"

"Okay"

**Thanks for reading, please review. I have a question seeing as 'The Giver' is coming out as a movie soon. Should I do a Giver fanfic? I haven't read the book in about a year but it was my favorite book till I found Divergent, I want your opinion on what kind of fanfic you want next. Now I want to inform you guys on something. In a month I'm starting school and I have a high math class and I'm trying to improve my grades although its not totally needed but I wanted to tell you guys ahead of time that I may not update as much but I will still update. **

**Does anyone even read authors notes? Please review and criticize me, I need ideas also I need ideas. The more reviews and views faster I update.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry for not updating but I've been busy and I've hurt myself a lot on accident lately, like glass in my heel and scraping myself on Velcro- don't bother asking how. **_

_**Thanks for the 1000+ views, I seriously love writing for you guys. I don't like long author notes but please enjoy and sorry for short chapter. **_

Tris POV:

I was prepared for Christina's continuous shopping and questioning.

"So what happened last night"

"Nothing, we just slept like we usually do on my bed"

"So are you scared of intimacy or are you just holding it off?"

"I'm not scared of intimacy but we aren't exactly holding it off, it's more of us wanting to wait for a good time when we know enough about each other"

"Did you guys tell each other that you love each other yet?"

"Yes." I bit my lip to hold back a smirk

"When you return to see him you're going to look good"

Uriah POV:

"ZEKE GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Me and Will both screamed at the same time

"Go away you don't need all of Dauntless to hear" he had to be hungover

"How much did you drink last night?" Will asked

"I don't know ask Four; if he even remembers."

"Man Zeke, you can't go a week without getting drunk can you?" I asked while slightly chuckling

"No, I'd die before that happens" he says softly obviously suffering a bad headache

"There's some ibuprofen on the nightstand with water when you feel like getting up but were going to get some food" Will informed

With that we headed out the door

When we turned the corner we ran into Four

"Hey" Will said

"Oh hey, have you seen Tris?" He responds

"She's undergoing Christina's long-lasting shopping spree." I said feeling slightly bad for Tris because she hates shopping

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait, what do you need her for?" I asked

"Nothing I just need to tell her something" after the last of his words left his mouth he ran towards the Pit.

Tris POV:

"Tris wait up!" I turn to see Four running up to me

"What?" I'm annoyed now because he likes me and he's making this shopping longer than I want

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, whatever"

"I like you and I lied when I said I didn't like you. I just said that because I was scared of falling in love with you" he gestured to me "you don't deserve a guy like me, Uriah deserves you more but I just want you to know that."

I don't say anything but as I'm about to walk away the unexpected happens— he grabbed my arm and kissed me. All I could think of was why he kissed me?

"What the heck was that?!" Uriah was standing right by us with a look of anger and sadness. Before I knew it he ran off towards his room. I ran after.

"Uriah wait, he kissed me I would've kissed him for anything!" I screamed after him

"Just save it Tris, if you want to be with him just say so" he was on the verge of punching something

"Uriah, I don't like him, I don't love him. He told me he liked me, I turned to walk away and he kissed me, I pulled away once I felt his lips on mine, it felt so unnatural, unlike when I kiss you. When we touch electricity shoots through my veins" I holding back tears

"Okay Tris, I believe you, I need to get ready for Truth or Dare tonight, bye" he was obviously mad at me because he didn't even say 'I love you'.

Why did Four have to kiss me? Why just why? Uriah hates me now. I can't believe this happened to me, I love Uriah. Four can have any girl in Dauntless and I wouldn't care, yet with Uriah I can't handle him talking to most girls.

I hope he can forgive me.

_**thanks for reading, please review it really motivates me. I'm going to be busy again but I won't be able to update a lot but I try to update when I can, I love writing for you all you've made me. (My jaw hurts a lot right now) if you have any story ideas for a new story for me to write I'll take them into consideration. Again, tbhank you all for the support even though I don't update very often but it's mostly because of my jaw and it hurting so much, I almost forgot, I'm thinking about adding a new character so I'll have a contest you have to pick out details about them and everything, I have a character in mind so if needed ill just use that one but thanks again, I wonder what fraction of people read author notes. Bye for now! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Because you guys are lucky I'm updating Agin and also because I don't want to end up like Edward. Thanks for the many reads I'm also a bit shocked because its 3 in the morning and I fell asleep but now I can't so idk but enjoy. **_

Uriah POV:

"Hey Uriah what's up" Zeke asked me

"Four kissed Tris." I say trying to act not hurt

"Did she want to?"

"No, but I just can't talk to her knowing that his lips were on hers"

"Was she aware she was about to be kissed?"

"No"

"Well then apologize Uriah! She's your girlfriend, she wouldn't cheat on you for any other guy"

"I'm gonna go get ready then I'll talk to her before the game" I walked out of the room wishing I wasn't such an idiot.

I now stand outside her door, trying to find the right words to say.

I knock hoping she'll answer

"What do you want?" She spits the words out like venom

"I came to apologize, I shouldn't of just ran off and acted like I did, I should've talked to you, but I didn't. I love you Tris and I'm sorry for not listening."

I kissed her needing her warmth

"Come on we got truth or dare to go to" I say as I pull away

"Let me just grab a sweatshirt" she left but returned quickly

"Is that MY sweatshirt?" I ask pulling her close to me while heading towards mine and Zeke's

"I said I'd grab a sweatshirt not one of mine"

"I don't care, honestly you look good in it"

We finally arrived at my place so I opened the door and let her in then myself

"ZEKE WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed

"In my bedroom" he said back

"Okay!"

A few minutes later the rest of our group arrived so we started playing.

"Tris T or D?" Zeke asked

"Dare"

He whispered something in her ear and she slightly blushed

"Uri come here" she dragged me into the bathroom

"What are we doing?" I asked once the door was shut

she didn't answer me she just kissed me then slowly moved down my neck took off my shirt and so on till she got to my pants.

She was great.

"You could've just taken off the sweatshirt instead of doing that Tris" I said as I cleaned up

"It was fine"

"Four T or D"

"Truth"

"Why did you kiss me even though I have an amazing boyfriend?"

"Because I like you, and I want you"

"We'll I'm taken"

"Uriah Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go get a tattoo"

"Okay, Tris come with me"

She got up and headed with me out the door

"What are you getting?"

"It's a surprise"

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

When we got to the tattoo parlor I handed Tori the design I wanted

Tris insisted on watching it get done so she was sitting in the chair holding my hand.

Before I knew it it was over.

I got a tattoo right over my heart that says 'I love you~ Tris Prior'

"I love it" she says as she kisses me quickly

"I love you"

When we get back to the room everyone wants to see what it is

"Zeke"

"Truth"

"Since when did you become good with advice?"

"Since forever"

"Chris you know the question"

"Dare"

"Switch clothes with Will underwear included"

"Whatever" she drags Will into the bathroom then returns a few minutes later

"Truth or dare is getting annoying, lets play never have I ever"

"I'll start" I announce

"Never have I ever had to give someone a BJ during a game of Truth or Dare" Tris Shauna and Marlene all drank

"Never have I ever had sex"

Everyone drank except me and Four

"Never have I ever hated shopping." Everyone drank

"Never have I ever cheated" no one drank

"Never have I ever slept in a bed with Uriah" me Tris and Zeke all drink

Everyone face questioning looks as to why I drank

"I'm Uriah so yes, I've slept with myself every night"

"I'm tired, I'm leaving bye guys" Tris says as she gets up and I follow her

Tris POV:

We got to my room pretty quickly and once we were in he started kissing me and bringing me to my bed

"Waft are you doing?" I ask

"Don't think you can get away with giving me a blow job with pay back."

"Night _TrissyPoo_, I love you"

"Night Uri"

_**thanks for all the views, please review and tell me if I need improving, I'm so happy that so far I haven't gotten any negative comments which makes me happy but if I need to improve something don't hesitate to tell me. I'm going to sleep now but please review it really helps me write faster, plus it make me happy when I wake up to new reviews, bye for now.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for not updating in over a week, I've been busy and I wasn't home a few days and when I was home I had to go shopping for school. But yeah so this is kinda a chapter to keep you guys not mad and stuff. Please enjoy!**_

Uriah POV:

I wake up and reach for Tris but she isn't there.

I hear noise out in the kitchen so I just assume she's up and I get out of bed to shower.

When I get out I wrap a towel around my waist and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey" I walk up behind her and wrapped my arms around her

"Uri you're all wet!" She tried wriggling out of my embrace

"I just took a shower" I laughed kissing her cheek and then letting go

She laughed "I'm not an idiot it doesn't take an Erudite to know that"

"Well maybe it does." I laugh

"Only for you Uriah" she rolled her eyes

"Hey you're just jealous" I chuckle

"Go out on some real clothes please before your towel falls" she says shoving me out of the kitchen

"You would enjoy that view" I smirk then turn around to go change

I throw on my outfit that I wear most days.

My black skin tight shirt with jeans and my hoodie.

I exit the bedroom to see two plates on the table and Tris making coffee

"You didn't have to make me breakfast" I say smiling

"I was hungry and I'm not that mean that I won't make you anything also" she says handing me a cup of coffee

"This is good" I say with a ton of eggs in my mouth

"You're disgusting" she says laughing at me

"I try" I say once I swallowed

"So how's the food?" She asks

"Amazing although I want some cake"

"It's nine in the morning, really Uri, cake now?" She asks

"Cake is good at anytime"

"There's some in the fridge" she says

"No there isn't" I say

"There was yesterday"

"Yeah, but I ate it all"

"That was a full cake!" She laughs

"Dauntless cake is amazing" I defend myself

"I don't understand how you look so good when you eat all that cake"

"You look almost as hot as me" I whisper in her ear clearly ruining the moment

"You're not all that hot"

"So who's hotter than me? Zeke? Four?"

"Hmm.. maybe" she giggles

"Those Pansycakes can go die jumping off a train" I say in utter disgust

"Four isn't a Pansycake." She defends him

"Why are you defending him? He hurt you, he likes you and doesn't want me to date you" I don't even know what I'm thinking

"I gotta go, I have to go shopping with Christina" and with that she left me angrily

_**short chapter but I'll try to update my other stories later today hopefully. Please PM me if you have any good fanfic ideas that you don't want to use because I'm bored and I can't think. When I finish a story I'll start a new one. For a story idea that I already have I'm going to have a contest for a new character. All you need to do is make up a name it can be first and last or just first, the age, and the color of hair, eyes, and if he has abs or not. PM me the ideas and I'll give you a shout out on here and I'll check out your stories if you have any. If you do not have a account you can write it in the reviews and if someone copies another's idea I won't use the ones idea. Please review because all of you are awesome.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry but this is just a short chapter just to kinda update before school starts. **_

Tris POV:

"hey Chris" I say trying to hide my anger

"Hey what's wrong Tris?"

"Uriah's being a Pansycake"

"Oh, so you ready to go?" She asks

"Yeah" we head out of her room and towards the Pit

We walked in silence until I ran into someone

"Oops, sorry" I say, I look up and am met with dark blue eyes

"Oh hey" I smile shyly

"Hey" he smirks

"C'mon Tris" Christina yanks me towards the store

I turned towards Four and mouthed 'help me' I saw him smirk and turn away

_**Yeah, so short chapter. School starts for me in 10 days so expect me to start updating a lot less because I simply can't manage getting good grades and writing. I'm sorry that this is happening but I really can't focus on writing for this and doing homework. I'll try and update maybe every weekend. Starting August 28th-September 3rd I'm going to try and update everyday maybe 2 stories a day. I love you guys so much and I hope you understand. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating. Schools getting me really busy. **_

"So what's up with you and Will?" I ask knowing that talking will make this go faster.

"Nothing really. Have you gave your virginity to Uri yet?"

"No. Chris can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" she says browsing through racks

"Ithinkilikefourmorethanuriahandimscaredtotellhim" I say fast so she can't fully tell... Hopefully

"WHAT?!" She basically screams

Yup.. She heard.

"I like Uriah a lot... But I think that I might like Four as more than just a friend." I say

"Well you can't just lead Uriah on. You need to tell him even if it'll hurt him." She says

"Okay. I guess I'll go do that now" I say and leave.

URIAH POV:

She left. She probably hates me right now. Ugh.

Its been 3 hours since she left. Christina usually lets her leave after the first 2 hours of shopping.

Did she leave me? Does she not like me anymore?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Tris entering the apartment

"Hey Tris"

"Hey Uri... Um I need to talk to you"

Ugh those are the worst words ever.

"Okay"

"Listen, I think we should take a break because your words hurt me because Four is my friend. And I do like him more than a friend. This doesn't mean I don't like you. I do. Trust me. I just—" I cut her off

"You just can't deal with me anymore. I'm a worthless piece of shit. I understand."

"URIAH I WAS NOT GOING TO SAY THAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D THINK ID SAY THAT ABOUT YOU" screams then storms off

Nice going Uriah. Nice going.

I decide to go to Zeke's.

TRIS POV:

I can't believe he'd think that I'd say that.

I don't know where to go. Christina is probably with Will and Four is probably with Zeke. I decide to just check to see if Four is at his place.

I knock and he immediately answer

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Uriah and I got into a fight and we're taking a break from us and I don't have anyone to hang out with so I came here"

"What was the fight about?"

"Well earlier he called you a Pansycake and I defended you and he thought that I liked you. Then when I got back from shopping I told him that I thought that we should take a break because I kinda do like you. He put words in my mouth and I left" I say.

"Well I still do like you" he says

"Why?" I ask

"Because you're beautiful" he answers.

"No I'm not. Sure I'm not the ugliest but I'm not the prettiest. You're so good looking and can have any girl in Dauntless so why do you like me?"

"Because you're not like any other girl in dauntless. You aren't a slut" he then does the unthinkable.

He kisses me.

And I kissed back.

This kiss is different than mine and Uri's.

There is no spark.

This is wrong. I like Uriah. Not Four.

I need to go find Uriah.

I pull away.

"I got to go" and I leave as quickly as possible.

I run to our apartment.

I check all the rooms and there's no sign of Uri.

He probably is at Zeke's so I rush there.

I open the door to find something the I wish I didn't

Uriah was giving Zeke a lap dance...

They're playing Candor or Dauntless...

"Uriah I need to talk to you" I scream over the laughter.

He gets up and heads towards me

"Yeah?"

**Sorry for the wait but I've been having major writers' block and too much homework. I apologize for any mistakes I'm typing this on my iPod**

**and I'm wearing fake nails. So it may be a while until I update. If you want to follow my Instagram divergentobsesser You can follow me if you'd like. Review for a faster update. Bye for now. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is a really short chapter, I know. I'm sorry for not updating in like forever but school is just too much right now. I try to update whenever I can. I changed my name from Divergentobsesser so yes, it's still me. Also thank you Celeste who seriously has been begging me to update. If you review maybe I'll update sooner. Also thanks for all your views/reviews on my other story 'I May Never Be Ready' please go check it out if you haven't. I love you all so much!**_

"Listen Uriah, I like you a lot. I feel more of a connection between you and me than Four and I. I like you a lot Uri. " I lean in and kiss him

"I love you Tris" he says pulling away looking me in the eye

"I love you too Uriah"

BLAH BLAH BLAH KISSING AND STUFF

THY NEXT DAY

"Tu et laid Four" I say to him.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself Uriah?" He asks

"I'm sure because I got Tris" I say

"But you don't got buns" he says

"I'm sorry about stealing Tris from you though, well kinda stealing." He apologizes.

"She likes me more than you, she loves me" I say

"Sure she does" he takes a sip of his drink

"Well I gotta go, me and Tris are going out on a date" I say getting up and leaving the cafeteria

"Come on Tris, stop taking forever" I whine

"Shut up Uri I'm almost done" she screams.

When she finally comes out of the bathroom I'm in complete awe.

She's wearing a black dress with a black cardigan over it and combat boots with a little makeup.

She looks perfect.

"Shut your mouth before you catch flies" she says coming up to me and shutting it for me.

"You're so beautiful" I say leaning down and kissing her

"You look very handsome" she says when we pull away

"Come on let's go" I say grabbing her hand

When we sit down at our table and order our food and drinks.

"Tris?" I ask her

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to be with me? I'm nothing special."

"Uriah Pedrad, you are amazing. You are not only cute, but you're also funny and not a jerk. If anyone should be asking that question it should be me." She says

I decide to drop the subject.

But when she said 'If anyone should be asking that question it should be me' it stuck in my head.

She's so beautiful.

I've made up my mind I'm getting her a ring.

I'm gonna get Zeke to help me pick it out.

After dinner Tris says she has to go out with Christina so now's the time to get her the ring.

I head to Zeke's apartment and knock

He yells "come in"

I walk in and see him sitting on his kitchen counter eating chips.

"Zeke I need your help choosing a ring for Tris" I say

His eyes bulge out.

"Not an engagement ring you idiot! A promise ring" I laugh.

Yes, I want to marry Tris one day, but now's not the time.


End file.
